


Colors

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he had proposed Tim trying on the red and black Robin costume he had adopted after Kon’s untimely demise. But at the same time, he wasn’t all too surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful fanart](http://colours07.tumblr.com/post/17592695365)

Gauntlet covered fingers rake through his hair, curling against his neck as they kiss. The grip Tim has on the front of his shirt remains tight even though the kiss is languid and slow. His eyes flutter when he feels Tim suck in a breath and he tips his head a little to the side, making more room for them to kiss comfortably.  
  


Kon is content just stand there, being pulled forward by Tim and his hands hanging by his side just holding onto Tim’s belt. But when Tim bites into lip, Kon’s eyes open in surprise. Tim’s got his eyes closed so tightly together that it looks almost painful. The stroking on the back of his neck is getting harder as well, more desperate.  
  


He lets go of the belt, letting it fall carelessly on the floor as he places both hands on Tim’s hips. Eyes half open, he watches Tim as he tries to soften the kiss. Rubbing soothing circles on the red and black uniform, Kon pulls back enough to keep the contact between their lips light and soft instead of hard and desperate.  
  


Tim’s whine brushes against his wet lips as they part. Slivers of blue look into his eyes, dazed and confused as he asks, “What?”  
  


Kon raises a hand up to Tim’s, gently untangling the death grip he has on the black t-shirt. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he had proposed Tim trying on the red and black Robin costume he had adopted after Kon’s untimely demise. But at the same time, he wasn’t all too surprised.  
  


He wasn’t surprised with the intense way Tim had kept looking at him, or the shaking fingers that had grabbed him…or the sadness that hovered in his eyes. Even now, he looked hurt and scared as he looked up at Kon.  
  


With a small smile, he links his fingers with Tim’s, thumb rubbing over the dark material. He presses his forehead against Tim’s and gives him his most earnest look as he whispers softly, “I’m here.”  
  


Blue eyes widen behind the domino mask as Kon continues in a firmer tone, “I’m back and I’m not going anywhere.”  
  


Those eyes hide from him, lowering to stare somewhere in between them. Broad shoulders rise and fall slowly, the soft sounds of Tim’s breathing hovering between them. Kon waits patiently for Tim to look back at him and when he does, his smile widens just a touch.  
  


There’s a slightly wet sheen to his eyes but the smile is warm and his voice is steady, “I never did say ‘Welcome back’ did I?”  
  


Kon chuckles and pulls Tim in for a hug. “I’m glad I’m back.”  
  


“So am I.” he other man whispers against his neck and squeezes him tighter.


End file.
